Deniable Bonds
by Neurotic-Isopod
Summary: Begins in season three at the Campbell household with Sylar searching for his father. You've probably read something like it before, but instead Luke Sylar brings along Terra Campbell  OC . Well written, No Mary-Sue, In character, No pairings, rated K -T


_**Deniable Bonds**_

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Then there were two**_

_**Terra and Mary Campbell-**_

Terra glanced behind her as her Aunt pointed out that the old mans front lawn was swarming with police.

"Take a good look cause that's how your going to end up, just like your mother _and_ your father. I hope Juvi taught you something." Terra ground her teeth, her shoulders hunched.

"Yeah, its a great place to meet boys." Her aunt stopped eyes flashing warningly.

"Don't _push _it young lady, getting into fights at school. _Vandalizing_. You keep this up I'll throw you out right were you belong _on the street_." They stopped at the front door of 'home' her Aunt taking out her keys. She wasn't done yet Terra knew, just waiting for the next slew of nattering.

" Just tell me why? Why'd you have smash that kids car?" She demanded and Terra shrugged, glaring at the door the tightness in her chest only getting tighter as her aunt continued to rant.

"A 'shrug' is that how you answer everything? Huh?" Terra scowled at her her arms crossed around the grocery bag, her hair falling in her eyes.

"He called you a whore, I guess he mistook you for my mother." She sneered and 'auntie' pressed her lips in a hard line, jamming the key into the lock and opening the door. The sound of the TV filtered through the living room and Terra shifted the bag of groceries she was holding.

"Oh, I can't believe I left that on." Mary walked forward before freezing, Terra craned her head curiously as her aunt tilted her head back. "_call the police_" She hissed at the same time Terra's eyes settled on the man sitting on their chair.

She inched forward instead, putting down the bag of groceries her aunt darted forward grabbing a fire prod and swinging it ready but stopped. Terra's eyes darted behind her as a tall dark figure walked from the kitchen, her stomach growing cold as a queer recognition dawned on her making her mouth dry.

"Your either Mary Campbell or _current occupant._" The man smirked, her aunt swinging the bar around to hit him it flew away from him as if it was torn by a force, and suddenly Terra found herself flung back into a chair, her stomach giving a funny lurch and her tongue glued to the top of her mouth.

"We've been waiting for you." The man had a baritone voice and dark brow. The familiarity tore at her insides but it was wrong, so completely _wrong_ she knew it couldn't be the same person as she imagined it to be.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her Aunt struggled against the weird power holding both of us in place.

"Special Agent Simmons says hello." He ripped the duct tape from his mouth, the man gasping. "Those people trained him very well, he _hardly _flinched at all when he lost a finger or two." The man told them lightly, Terra squirmed though she was transfixed on the man across from her, it was like someone else was wearing his face.

"Trouble is he has information I need." He mused. "So _you,_" He looked from Terra to her Aunt. "are going to help me loosen his tongue." It was then that the most likely bloody (though not from where Terra could see) agent Simmons joined in on the conversation.

"You sick_ freak_, you going to torture me in front of them?" The mans eyes glittered as he bowed down to his face, agent Simmons head blocking his face from her view but her throat tightened in fear as she heard him speak.

"No," His voice lowered, becoming soft. " I'm going to torture _them.._" He looked at her Aunt. "In front of _you_." A shiver ran down her spine and she felt her fingers and toes grow cold as if the warmth drained out of her at the thought. He left the room, but not his hold on them as he walked into their small kitchen.

With her head a dizzy of things Terra still managed to wonder what he was in their for as she heard the opening and closing of cupboards and drawers. Was he grabbing a knife? Or something worse like a spoon to torture them? She remembered hearing once that you could scoop out your eye with a spoon and still see out of it.

She exhaled silently staring at the ceiling, calming her breathing and squeezing those thoughts from her mind, was she afraid? Yes her insides were trembling like a nervous wreck and her body was covered in a cold sweat already and the torture hadn't even begun. He came back holding one of their mugs and her eyes opened to see him wafting it under agent Simmons nose coaxingly.

"_Agent Siiimons_. Hm, seems fatigued." He smiled at Mary then laid his hand on the screw driver tapping it "You _really, need to pay attention_!" The man made gasping sounds of pain and Terra dug her nails into her seat the hairs raising on her neck. She wondered what having her fingers chopped off would feel like, would they still twitch even as they hit the ground? He laughed stepping back and sipping his tea as the 'agent' started talking.

"Your fathers in custody you sick piece of crap." The man said from between his teeth and the man shook his head smiling and setting a chair in front of them.

"Hm, another lie." He sounded unimpressed. "Well, its time to get started... Where to begin?" He pointed his finger at Terra and she stiffened trying to ready herself for whatever was about to come but his finger travelled wiggled tauntingly until finally settling on Mary.

"Mommy." He smiled at his decision taking a seat she couldn't help the wave of relief that floated over her like pouring a cool glass of water down her throat.

"Why are you doing this, What did we ever do to you?" He sipped his tea watching her intently taking his time to enjoy the blend before speaking. It was probably her special tea that he was drinking too.

"..Nothing," He answered after he swallowed. "Wrong place wrong time.. I could have been a flood or a tornado.. there's really no difference actually. How bout you.." His head turned to Terra. "Terra was it?" He didn't seem to be asking her as he continued. "Any thoughts?" Terra's brain struggled for something coherent but she was still reeling from the relief of not being the chosen to 'start'.

"N-no." She replied breathlessly and he pursed his lips looking from her to Mary.

"I sense some... _dysfunction_ in the Campbell household." She couldn't help it her eyes shifted over to her aunt in an expressionless sort of glance that made his brow twitch in amusement.

"You bastard you better leave her alo-." Her mouth snapped shut with a movement of his fingers, Terra was caught between curiosity and terror as he began choking her aunt without even so much as touching her neck, she recognized it as the same ability which held them to their seats and tore the iron fire prod from her aunts hands. He ignored Mary's sound of choking as he continued as if he was simply having a conversation.

"But I understand... Adopted daughter always causing trouble and judging from the pathetic cheque of child support I found s_is_ left her all to _you_." Terra's vicious glare only amused him more and in her anger she found her will to speak.

"What are you doing to her?" Terra managed straining against the force holding her.

"Something you wished you could have done _years_ ago." Her aunt looked at her, eyes wide with panic and Terra felt sick her heart jumping against her ribcage in denial.

"Stop it..." She twisted in her seat demanding, and he glared at her, his eyes seeming soulless empty from where she sat.

"Your lying." He said shortly and Terra faltered, feeling as if electricity was running down her spine, he turned his attentions away from her though and back to the agent. "Agent Simmons, Mary is losing her patience, isn't it your job to protect her from '_monsters like me?_'." His tone twisted mockingly.

"He's not going to talk, just let her go." She insisted looking from her aunt to the psycho in front of her

"You say that cause you care kid? Or just some preconditioned response cause Auntie drew the short straw?" Terra's anger bubbled at his words, he thought he knew her just like everyone else did, he knew _nothing_ about her.

"You don't know _anything _about me_._" She hissed, and he smiled as if he knew differently swirling tea in his mouth, his eyes dissecting her as he took her challenge with a smirk.

"Mom and Dad abandon you to a _drone_," He scoffed continuing as her expression hardened. "I know that rage Terra, and I know deep down you'd like to see her blood all over the living room floor."

"Fuck you." She spat, staring as deep into his eyes as she could without retreating. This seemed to amuse him and for a fraction of a second and the force holding her down ebbed for that second. She took it, the moment, hurling herself forward, the tea crashing between them as she struck out with her fist. She might have got him she wasn't sure, she was thrown back so hard she was dizzy.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bad idea kid." She coughed from the floor taking heavy breaths feeling him step beside her then jerk her back with his power, her body dragging over the carpet her arms burning with rug burn as she fought. Terra's mind spun, she needed a plan. _Somethin_g to keep him from killing her or _worse_. She cried out as she was slammed against the door, her head throbbing as it bounced from the unforgiving wood. "That really wasn't good manners Terra." He mocked, raising his hand ready to squeeze... The idea hit her like a blow to the gut and she realized what she could use, what could save her.

"Y-your here about that old man aren't you?" she quivered just quick enough to stop him from choking her. His eyes glittered like an animals, but she knew she hit a button, she just wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to her before when she'd first seen him.

"The.. the taxidermist right? Agent Simmons.." She licked her lips and continued shakily, feeling unnerved that her feet weren't even touching the floor and she seemed simply glued to the door. "He said that they took your father into custody.. there was cops in front of his place when we got home."

"Well, aren't you the observant one?" His eyes glittered, she felt herself being lowered until her feet were touching the ground and she stood on wobbly unsure legs her eyes still glued on him, her hand reaching out for something to rest against and instead knocking a lamp off a table nearby."What do you know?" He demanded and Terra wasn't sure where to start... or if she _could_ start, Mary's eyes were wide, maybe with knowledge from where she sat still glued to the chair, her eyes glazed with the fear.

"I don't know anything." She mumbled suddenly thrown off by Mary's gaze.

"Your lying." He advanced a step and she stumbled around, hitting the back of agent Simmons chair as she retreated.

"I.. I know a bit about him..Its just a coincidence." She shrugged, her tongue feeling gluey, heavy through speaking, trying to keep her thoughts clear, feeling her way along the couch she stepped to the side of it, glancing at Agent Simmons for the first time, he was covered in blood and while one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut the other alarmingly blue one was focused on her. To her right side was a baseball bat which leaned against the wall.

"Oh I think you know more than that. Gods improved his sense of humour if this is a coincidence, you living a few houses away from my old man? No, I don't think so." Agent Simmons grunted in pain, pulling his hand free suddenly and pulling his gun with a flourish.

Her heart stopped and instinct shoving her into action without thought, she acted in one motion. She grabbed the bat her stomach lurched as she swung it around. The gunshot rang through her ears and Sylar jerked, the bullet catching his arm just as the bat met the mans face making a sickening impact. _Holy shit_. Terra gasped, her heart stumbling in her throat. _What the fuck did I just do?_

"Terra _what did you do_?" Her aunts voice raised a shrill pitch voicing the own sickening horror in her mind.

"I- he.." She gaped, her eyes were wide open but she could only see blood. The bat hit the ground with a dull thunk.

"HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE US!" She shrieked, Sylar made a muffled snort sound of amusement or maybe it was irritation and Terra blocked her aunts shrill nasal voice, seeing only the mans back as he left the house and she stumbled after him.

"Hey! Wait!" Terra ran after him, her back pack bumping on her shoulders and her sneaker slapping the concrete. "Take me with you!" Her heart hammered in her chest as she begged, glancing at her shoes only to see that they had blood flecked over them "I can tell you things about your dad!" She called to his back in a futile attempt to stop him, his long strides too difficult to keep up with.

"So can a _milk_ carton, I'm not interested." He answered flatly.

"_Please!_" She jogged attempting to keep up with him, Terra jumping as he turned abruptly.

"You just killed the one shot I had at finding my old man what the hell makes you think that I would want to take you with me?"

"He was going to shoot you in the head!," She growled breathlessly, then paused hesitantly. "and I know about your abilities too, I think I might even have one!" She told him desperately. Just the thought of having to walk back into that _house_.

"Then me letting _you_ live is kind of a big deal for _me_." He pushed her back and she felt cold draining down her stomach as his lean figure got further away. Clenching her hands into fist she called out again desperate and knowing this was her last chance.

"I- I know where he is! Your dad, I know where he went... take me with you and I'll show you." He stopped abruptly, turning back slowly black eyes glittering as he observed her.

"Well you aren't lying so that means you _think_ you know where he is."

".. a-and I know why your looking for him." her heart stammered as he stepped closer.

"Tell me." His dark eyes held her like a deer frozen in headlights.

"Because your all alone and your dad might be the only one left to give you any answers about why you are the way you are. Hell, maybe even who you are and what your supposed to be.." She broke eye contact from him and looked at her blood flecked converse continuing. "If you take me with you I can walk you right up his driveway." She raised her eyes looking through her hair at him to gauge his expression, then finally:

"Your mother, does she have a car?" A wave of relief hit her and she grinned, pulling the keys from her pocket.

"Not anymore." Sylar snorted, snatching the keys from her hand and brushing past her.

"And she's my _aunt,_ not my mother." She called to his back, having to jog to keep up with him as she walked towards the vehicle "Oh and its that one." She pointed to the ugly little brown Station Waggon. He opened his door getting in and she opened hers before pausing and he sent her a glance of irritation.

"Second thoughts?" he sneered, " I don't have time for this, get in." He said and she felt his ability push her but she held onto the car stopping herself.

"No, but its a long trip I should grab some things... She looked at him and he growled in a sigh reading nothing but truth from her.

"Fine," He snapped, getting out of the vehicle apparently intending to follow her back into the house while she gathered her things, she would have objected had she not been worried he'd simply flick her into another wall. Her arms were still red with the carpet burn and she rubbed them restlessly at the thought as the entered the threshold of the house again.

"Terra what the hell-" Her aunt, quivering began before seeing that they still had company shut her mouth her eyes bulging. He stood at the door casually leaning on the frame as the aunts eyes flicked in terror between the two, as Terra attempted to walk passed her and up the stairs her hand suddenly shot out her nails biting into her skin on the rug burn.

"_What are you doing?_" she hissed, eyes bulging and Terra pushed her away.

"_not _going back to Juvi or seeing another psychiatrist!" She announced forcing herself past her aunt without a glance back and throwing open her room door. As quickly as she cold manage she found an old unused duffel bag beneath her bed and shook the junk she'd stored out of it and started shoving clothes into it. Shirts, underwear, bra's jeans, sweaters..

She was going to leave her bedroom but stopped suddenly looking instinctively to her dresser where a bracelet sat making a loop in the dust which sat in a layer around it. She grabbed it stuffing it in the bag. Briefly she paused in the bathroom to shove the assortment of things she needed into her bag, grabbing a roll of toilet paper with a seconds thought and adding it on. Before leaving the bathroom a box of matches sitting beside a bottle of nail polish remover. Her fingers itching by her sides as she paused.

She appeared seconds later probably only taking a record amount of time, five to ten minutes at the most and she got back down stairs she paused for a second to look at her aunt tilting her head fractionally as she was hit by a wave of inspiring advice. Placing a hand on her aunts shoulder, the woman for once in her life completely silent as Terra spoke.

"Mary," She blinked regarding the speechless woman that had given her something of a home for most of her adolescent life and who made her pay every single day of it. "Stop making excuses about what you are, belittling those around you doesn't make you a better person then them." She sighed feeling better and letting her hand drop from her aunts arm as her eye caught the grocery bag on the floor, an apple rolled out. She picked it up feeling oddly lighthearted and smiled looking at the shiny red fruit.

"Oh," She said as if remembering something before she exited the door the man waiting impatiently there. "and I know you told me not to play with matches but," She rolled her eyes up as if she thought she'd done something silly.

"I might have left something going up there." Satisfied with the ample amount of horror on her aunts face and a surge of power running through her she passed by the surprisingly silent psycho and kicked the door shut behind her as she followed him out, slinging her duffel bag behind her back while still holding the apple with her other hand.

"You weren't lying about the matches," He commented idly on their walk back to the vehicle and she glanced at him with a shrug.

"I didn't want to leave without leaving something for her to remember me by." His mouth twitched at his new firebug companion as she threw her duffel bag in the back and took a seat in the passengers side, not bothering to ask if she could drive. The musty stale smell of the car invading her senses as he started the ignition pulling out onto the road.

"Which way?" He asked, pausing at the end of the street, Terra took a bite of her apple chewing quickly to answer.

"West on the highway." she said with a swallow before taking another bite and looking at her travel partner and something of a Savior. "Whats your name anyways?" Terra started awkwardly, and he spared her a glance.

"Sylar." She raised her brow at his answer looking down at his wrist.

"Like your watch says?" The air hummed awkwardly between them for a moment, the only sound was the crunch of the apple as she took another bite.

"Like my watch says yeah." He muttered, regretting needing the half bit teen at all. Terra sensed it somewhat and took the time to lean back into her seat and do her seat belt, pulling it across her and listening to it click in place.

In three hours their direction didn't change and Sylar was beginning to get annoyed with the girl beside him who he found staring out the window idly.

"Are you at least going to tell me where were going?" He asked waspishly and she looked at him.

"The exact place?" She asked, shifting her leg so it was curled under her, she'd kicked her shoes off hours ago. "No," She answered simply and Sylar threw her a frustrated glare and she recanted.

"Look I'm not an idiot, the instant I tell you were your dad is your going to throw me out of this car or.." she thought about the agent briefly and looked at him. "Worse." Sylar exhaled a breath through his teeth in frustration and couldn't deny the truth to her words, he wished she was an idiot.

"I'm taking you to the cabin we used to go to," she explained and regretted the slip instantly as his eyes instantly landed on her, his dark iris's dissecting her with this new piece of information.

"You were close to my father." He stated it rather than asked it as he looked at her and she grimaced uncomfortably.

"No.." She bit the inside of her mouth scowling. "Well, maybe.." She continued, unsure of herself. Her relationship with Samson Gray? The question was much harder than it should be. "He's not really a person you could _get_ close to.. I guess we were kind of acquaintances."

"You don't take acquaintances on trips Terra." She had to admit he was right even if the condescending tone irritated her.

"Well, Samson Gray doesn't exactly have friends," She snapped back, sinking lower into her seat. "Though if he did, I'd probably be it." she added in a murmur and turned to him. "Why do you even want to meet him anyways? Parents suck.."

"I thought you covered that before you so brilliantly convinced me to drag you along." Sylar said, shifting his grip on the wheel. Ah yes, Terra thought remembering how she blurted the quickest thing she could think of, which just happened to be a situation much similar to her own. Apparently the smoke she blew floated in the right direction, she snorted.

"It doesn't matter, they never tell you what you need to hear, or what you want to hear. Doesn't change what we are.." Sylar sent her a vicious scowl at that.

"From where I sit we not only have nothing in common but we're nothing alike either, don't compare me to you when you know almost nothing about me." He snarled and to anyone else it might have been like spitting acid on someone but Terra simply watched and listened to his rant. She'd long gotten used to mood swings and sharp words, but at his she scoffed.

"I know Sylar's not your real name, which means you'd rather be someone other then yourself. Your real parents left you to a drone, not unlike me. You have an ability, like me, but you have at least two. And you've killed people before, enough to establish a comfort zone at least." She finished, having been looking at the passing scenery most of her speech as she did so. After a moment of silence she looked at him, continuing.

"And you weren't always a killer either, you used to be a good person." His eyes flashed to hers briefly. He could understand everything she'd said before, how she'd gotten that much information was obvious, though he was left with a clear impression of how observant she really was, but the last one unnerved him. It seemed to personal for her to possibly know, but he'd hardly let that show.

"How do you figure?"

"Your watch." She stated simply, looking down at the broken piece on his wrist, Sylar glanced at it himself baffled by the conclusion. When she looked back up she explained. "That's a Sylar field edition watch, modelled after what some military geezer brought back from Russia in world war one. It could mean two things.

"If someone gave it to you then it means they didn't spare money to do so and they must have really cared for you, which leads me to the conclusion that you were somebody good enough to love." Sylar might have sneered at how wrong she was when she continued,

"Or, you made it yourself and you put your time, money and all of your love into making it perfect. That tells me you were at least at some point capable of love, enough so that you put so much dedication into one thing...

"but the fact that its still on your wrist tells me the most." She said, shifting in her seat and pulling her knee to her chest so she could rest her head on it comfortably as Sylar listened. Silently transfixed by what she was saying, she was staring at the watch again looking wistful before she finished.

"It tells me that your sentimental enough to keep it even if its broken..." She swallowed, her eyes suddenly starting to feel heavy and drowsy.

Yawning she rested her head against her knee again and closed her eyes before a sudden thought quirked her mouth and she snorted keeping her eyes closed.

"Or I might be completely wrong and the watch is actually a trophy taken from your first victim as a memento.." She said, drifting groggily into a light sleep while Sylar still sat silent and unmoving in his seat.

She had been eerily right (in her second description) that he felt a sudden uncomfortable uneasiness pass through him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt, _unsettled_. Glancing over at his observant companion he saw she'd drifted to sleep and considered waking her up to ask her how long they had left to travel on the road they were on before it would change when a sudden wave of grogginess seemed to wash over him and he pulled the car to the side of the road and he too shifted his seat back and closed his eyes.

The light faded completely from the sky as they slept darkening into the pitch black of night until Terra finally blinked groggily from her seat. She'd been semi aware that they had stopped driving but was surprised to see her companion dozing silently beside her.

He looked so... _normal_ she observed from the light of passing cars and the small glow the moon played off his skin. With a quiet groan beneath her breath she attempted to stretch but felt unsatisfied within the small space, glancing at her partner to make sure he was well enough asleep she unlocked her door and stepped out on the side of the dusty highway to stretch her legs.

She hated being cooped up for long, and juvi was bad enough but now she was forced into long hours of stillness that left her stiff and uncomfortable. Rolling her shoulders and doing a few leg stretches and twists she opened the door to the backseat and unzipped her duffel bag rummaging until she found what she was looking for.

Outside she leaned against the car, tapping her nasty habit out of its box and thumbing her lighter to get it started.

Taking her first drag she let it fill her lungs as she began to think about things. Her life, the man in the car sleeping and how exactly this little road trip would end. She had a vague idea. She jumped as suddenly the cigarette flicked from her fingers onto the ground where it was smeared by Sylar's shoe. She raised her eyes to glare at him in annoyance pretending he hadn't alarmed her with his unannounced presence. She wondered if he had an ability that made him so silent or if he was just naturally creepy that way.

"Those things will kill you." She laughed but it was really more like a bark in the night air, finding it funny his words were similar to her line of contemplation.

"Before you do? Promise?" She teased around the serious subject of her death and Sylar's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"If you tell me where my father is now I can be on my way." _and leave me on the side of the road in the middle of the night,_ She wanted the scoff, but smirked instead wrinkling her nose in dislike and shaking her head.

"Hmm thanks but just having your word on that doesn't mean much to me." She answered back coolly shoving her pack and lighter into her pocket and about to open the passenger side door when she paused.

"Do you want me to drive? I know where were heading and you look like you could use some more sleep." Sylar thought about it, considering saying no for the purpose of blowing her off but relented feeling his own weariness press on him.

"Fine." He muttered, tossing her the keys and ignoring her expression of surprised delight as her offer was accepted. Slipping into the drivers seat she started the car and buckled herself in.

"Sweet." She muttered under her breath as she pulled out, shooting Sylar a grin which he pointedly ignored and simply shut his eyes.

The night stretched ahead of her as the murderer slept soundly beside her. Before long she slowed the vehicle an odd knot forming in her stomach as she neared a fork in the road. To the right was a short cut, they would be at his cabin by tomorrow night or early the next morning, to the left was a two day trip passing by a quaint little diner and a shabby motel. Sparing the man beside her a look of consideration she turned the wheel and accelerated before the car gaining on her from behind could protest and they continued down their path.

"Sir!" Agent Donovan announced himself as abruptly as he'd burst into Danko's office his forehead perspiring. He did not wait for his superior to address him as he continued urgently. "Simmons's crew was found dead on a pickup in Baltimore, Simmons himself was found tortured to death nearby, a woman living there gave an accurate description of Sylar." Danko's eyes flew to the board where Sylar's face was plastered at the top of the pyramid. Sylar was exactly the win they needed if the government was going to keep the program open and well funded, especially after the disaster caused by the Bennett girl.

"Anything else soldier?" Danko demanded and the man stood straighter with a nod.

"Yes sir, the witness- Mary Campbell, claims that her niece and Sylar left together in her vehicle."

"Okay, I want all eyes looking to find them and a full report on my desk, understand Agent?"

"Yes Sir." The man answered promptly and left, leaving Danko who stood now with his hands at his back as he studied the monster on the wall as Noah brusquely walked in.

"I heard we had a visual on Sylar." Noah seemed to have his ear to the wall when anything had to do with Sylar, though considering the serial killers body count and their 'history' he wasn't surprised.

"He took down a whole team of agents in Baltimore, and he appears to have taken on a partner." Bennett looked mildly surprised at that and adjusted his glasses.

"A partner? Your sure?" He asked, frowning, partners just weren't Sylar's style. "Anyone we know?" He asked glancing at the board but Danko shook his head.

"She's the niece of a Mary Campbell, I'm having a report written as we speak." Noah's ears perked at the sound of the name.

"Campbell.." He tried the familiar name on his tongue and Danko looked at him.

"Someone you know?"

"Its.. Familiar, I think I'll go pull some files, tell you if I find anything."

She'd been driving for a long time, familiar terrain passing by until the sun eventually began peeking over the horizon splashing violent reds and oranges on the purple haze crusted sky. Sylar still slept soundly, like a rock actually, she was actually surprised she enjoyed a smoke as he slept. As they drove further her stomach gnawed and as luck would have it they approached the diner which she'd once stopped in so long ago with a different man.

They must have just opened, the sky was still pale blue and grey as she parked in the lot. Chewing her lip she undid her seat belt and leaned over to her companion pausing hesitantly before laying her hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. She expected him to jump wide awake at the touch and her arm was tense for it, instead he opened his eyes looking very much like a groggy human being instead of the sneering monster he usually acted.

"Are we close?" He grunted blinking and sitting up straight in his seat taking a look around, she shook her head.

"Its awhile yet, and we should stock up on some food, There's only a gas station further up the road and a hotel and restaurant after that." She explained noticing he seemed miffed how elusive she was with how long it was going to take to their destination but said nothing and instead cracked his neck before getting out of the car to stretch his long legs. Following suit she took the keys out, stuffing them in her pockets with her carton of cigarettes and followed his long strides in the diner.

"You know," She began speaking when she slid across from him in the booth. "He told me once that he had a little boy, but he needed money so he sold him." She told him, sounding casual as she fiddled with a piece of her hair, remembering the conversation very well. Sylar looked up something darting through the dark orbs of his eyes and was about to say something when the waitress sauntered over.

"Is there something I can get you folks to drink?" She asked as she handed the two customers the menu, a bored but polite smile etched on her face.

"Just a coffee." Sylar said bluntly, still mulling over what Terra had just told him and irritated more than anything by the interruption.

"Same but on ice." Terra asked for, looking not at all bothered by the interruption, and looked down at the menu after, leaning back comfortably in the booth.

"All righty then be back in a bit to take your order." When she left the silence hovered, a moment before he spoke.

"He told you that? What else did my father tell you?" She shrugged licking her lips unsure why she even had the urge to bring it up. She supposed for a second she'd felt safer, Sylar looked so human in the car sleeping, but now... She just wasn't so sure with how much she should tell him.

"He didn't really talk about you at all other than that one time.. I guess we just talked about a lot of things. A bunch about birds." She shrugged and he raised his brow.

"Birds?" She nodded, noticing the waitress coming back over with their drinks.

"Yeah he likes birdwatching, its his thing I guess, other than the taxidermy." Sylar grunted as the coffee was set in front of him and the iced coffee was set in front of her.

"You all ready to order now?" She asked, blinking at Sylar, flirting somewhat though it seemed to land on deaf ears.

"Yeah, I'll have a eggs Benny please." She answered quickly, her stomach gnawing as Sylar's eyes were still roaming the menu.

"And I'll have the country breakfast." He handed her the menu, turning is attention back to Terra once the woman was out of earshot again.

"You never did tell me how you and my father became 'acquaintances' exactly." Irritation flashed through her expression and didn't go unnoticed.

"No I didn't." She answered and crossed her arms leaning her elbows on the table as she leaned forward. "And you never told me if I was right about your watch either."_ touche. _She thought, refusing to let a smirk ruin her serious expression as they stared across the table seemingly in animosity until the waitress returned, raising her brow as she set the plates in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal." She added quietly not wanting to interrupt their heated stare. It was Terra this time that flicked her gaze towards the waitress in annoyance. The smell of the food somewhat softened her gaze as her mouth began to water.

Pretending Sylar wasn't still glaring at her she dug into the meal. After a second she felt Sylar's gaze fall from her, murmuring something under his breath almost to quiet for her to hear over the mouthful of food she was shoving into her mouth.

"What kind of man sells his own son?" She swallowed and became noticeably still making it clear to him she'd heard his words. Finally moving she scraped her fork across her plate almost tactlessly and forcefully, her brows pulling into a frown as she stared at her food.

"A bad one I guess." She muttered in response before shoving the forkful of food into her mouth and taking a long swig of her iced coffee afterwards.

* * *

><p>Sylar was already finished his meal as Terra pushed the last bits around on her plate seeming completely focused on nothing but deciding on whether or not she was going to eat the rest. Sylar was sure she noticed his frowing at her but was deliberatly ignoring him just to piss him off. Finally she looked up, her brows raised and her eyes large with false innosence as if she had just noticed his heated annoyance.<p>

"Are you _done _yet?" He was thinking about how it would look if he used his powers to drag her out after him.. If she struggled it call a _lot _of unwanted attention.

"Naw, I think I feel like pie, don't you?" He could always drag her out by physical force, but then, again if she struggled how much better would that scenario play out?

"You all done there sweetheart?" The waitress asked, politely jesturing to her plate to which Terra nodded. "You want the bill now?" Before Sylar could definitivley say that _yes _they wanted the bill Terra had already begun to speak.

"Actually I kind of feel like having a little desert, My uncle doesn't look it but he _looves _pie." She grinned at the waitress who smiled back, seeming relieved that there wasn't as much tension between the two as there seemed to be.

"Alright then, what kind of pie would you like, we have apple. Blueberry, strawberry ruebarb, and peach cobbler.." Sylar cringed at the last, terra noticing only fleetingly befor answering.

"You know I'll think I'll go with a Blueberry and have a stawberry milkshake."

"How bout you? Anything make your mouth water?" The waitress asked all friendly smiles to the annoyed sociopath she was serving. Sylar was grinding his teeth and using all of his concentration _not_ to snap.

"Actually, I think I'm fine for now." He answered evenly forcing himself to lean back in the booth and shoot the waitress an easy going smile. Terra smirked across from him internally applauding his self restraint.

"Okay then, I'll just be right back over with that pie." Terra smiled falsely at the waitress as she left before being suddenly shoved by an invisible weight to the booth. Visibly nothing looked wrong with her, only a trace of mild discomfort in her expression as a weight pinned and crushed her to the cheep vinyl booth. She made a discontented sound from the back of her throat her mouth twisting in the discomfort of the weight he held her back with, the small cruel smirk playing around his mouth making it clear that he was enjoying himself.

"I'm srry.." She grunted and Sylar sat up as if his interest had been piqued, tilting his ear towards her as he added more crushing telekinetic weight to the force he pinned her with. Her breath wheezed and she scowled. "_I-M S-O-R-R-Y_!" She hissed vehemently with all her force, _his _force suddenly lifting allowing her to stoop forward sputtering and relishing in the release of pressure.

"Are you okay honey?" The waitresses voice already sounding concerned.

"Oh she's fine, she just took more than she could chew." Sylar quipped in a mockingly in a way that seemed friendly to a waitress, but not to Terra who shot him a dirty glance as she swallowed, raising her head and shaking her hair from her face.

"Just went down the wrong pipe." She coughed again, covering her mouth and wrinkling her nose.

"Happens to me all the time," She laughed lightly, the plate making a clank as she set it in front of Terra, setting down the milk shake after it and two clean forks. "I brought two in case you changed your mind and just wanted to share." She added by cheery way of explanation, Sylar smiled unexpectedly at the waitress his hand wrapping around one of the forks.

"Thanks I actually think I am in the mood for pie now."

"We'll take the bill now." Terra announced almost snappishly drawing the waitresses eye before nodding and walking a away with another 'enjoy your meal' which Terra ignored grabbing her own fork before stabbing the blueberry pie which Sylar had dragged into the middle of the table and had already taken a bite from.

"You should've gotten your own piece if you wanted one." She grumbled dragging the plate back to her side of the table huffily almost causing a spark of genuine amusement from her companion.

"Why? When I can just take what you have just as easily?" Terra snorted at his logic, ignoring him though as she took a bite of pie and began to gaze around the room. Sylar lapsed into silence for a few minutes, clearly becoming just as annoyed at the slow progress she made on her desert as Terra's eyes swept the room. Finally Sylar sighed, leaning once again against the cheep vinyl.

"At least tell me how long this is going to last, hours.. another week?" He sounded frustrated so she blew off his question and instead nodded to the direction her gaze had travelled glancing back to Sylar with a curiously enthusiastic smirk.

"Hey, that guy over their, could you make his head explode with one of your powers or something?" Sylar's eyes narrowed in disdain as Terra wiggled her brows expectantly.

"Not here," He growled. "I don't need the public's attention. Powers aren't for amusement Terra." Terra licked the tip of her straw, keeping her eyes on Sylar, her eyes becoming dull with disappointment. She scoffed as she drew back, pushing her glass away from her seeming quite full suddenly.

"Sorry, didn't realize there were rules for what _we_ do." She replied begrudgingly. He studied her for a moment.

"What is it _you _do exactly? You never quite explained it."

"I can lie and get away with it," She snapped sarcastically her expression becoming withdrawn.

"Does it _scare _you?" She grimaced, shooting him a glare for his taunt.

"So what? You only use your powers for like, a reason?" She flipped the subject instantly and for some reason Sylar felt himself compelled to answer. How long had it been since he had an actual conversation with another human being?

"Usually.. sometimes I disappoint myself." She stared at him wanting him to continue he caught this, sending her a quick glance. "...Always have an objective, know your end game before you lift a hand."

"What else..?" She asked frowning in rapt attention, not an ounce of sarcasm dripping through her words. She honestly wanted him to tell her, and for some even more mystifying reason he actually wanted to answer.

"Keep a clear head. Emotions make you sloppy.. but the most important thing is that you understand your motivation. Always know what it is that you want." There gazes met as he spoke, and she considered his words, his _advice_ (as funny as that sounded) seriously as she licked lingering flavor of strawberry from her upper lip, her gaze returning to his with another question.

"What is it you want?" She wondered aloud wishing she could see past the seemingly black pits of his eyes, not sure that he'd even answer it, or even really expecting him to. To her surprise he dropped her gaze answering earnestly with a shrug.

".. For me? Um, its mostly been about acquiring more abilities." There it was again, that spark of earnest humanity she sensed inside him. "But lately, Its been more about finding my father." He looked sad and wistful as he spoke. "I want to meet the man who made me... Look him in the eyes." Terra crossed her arms leaning closer, her brows still pinched together and her gaze intent with endless curiosity.

"What do you want to see in there?" She didn't know why but her voice had lowered as if she was asking a secret, and again to her amazement he answered.

"Where I came from I guess, why I turned out the way I did." He shrugged and she brushed the hair that was tickling her cheek back.

"I really hope you find it." She told him earnestly dropping her gaze again as she crossed her arms and leaned back, Sylar's eyes darted up as a man in a suit entered the diner a warning signal flashing in his mind immediately stirring him into action. Shoving his hand into his pocket he took it out leaving a wad of cash on the table, his gaze looking to Terra who had felt the mood change suddenly.

"Get up and walk to the emergency exit calmly. Don't rush." Terra stiffened, glancing where he had and stood up obediantly, unsure but also sensing something was very wrong. Following his lead she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets casually observing. "_move_" he hissed as another man entered from the main door and she stepped closer to him to hiss in his ear.

"There are two of them, you can take em'" She hissed back, excitement beginning to tickle along with nervousness.

"Their the scouts." as he said it they stopped, Men with full swat out fits charging through the room shouting orders. Terra stumbled back against the wall as a gun was suddenly pressed to the back of Sylar's head.

"Gotcha, right on the sweet spot." Terra shifted, between fight or flight and planning her head was spinning. Her eyes darting she licked her lips.

"Everyone on the floor now!" They ordered and people screamed, the air quickly becoming thick with fear. Terra stepped forward almost wobbling as she worked herself up, her face crinkling as she approached the man holding Sylar at bay.

"Don't let him touch me again... _please_.. don't let him hurt me any more.. please, _please_." Her voice trembled as she begged, fat fake tears making her eyes gleam her throat still thick from the milkshake. "I- I want to go back to my mom!" Her lip quivered for added effect as she grabbed his arm.

"Stay back!" He barked but it was too late, Sylar took his moment and used his ability to throw him backwards, crashing over the counter. People ran and screamed, Terra ducked as shots rang out, her heart pounding as a yelp escaped her own lips. The window exploded behind them and Sylar was rushing, grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt and yanking her along with him.

"Holy crap!" She scrambled into her side of the vehicle, buckling herself as Sylar revved it backwards, the car spinning making her stomach lurch horribly. Soon the road was stretching out and there was nothing behind them, her heart started to slow. Silence stretched between them and Terra caught her breath.

"That was quick thinking in there." he commented, and Terra looked over at him for the first time.

"Yeah, I've been known to- holy crap you've been shot!" She leaned over staring more like a curious bird than in concern, Sylar shoved her head back with his palm in an almost playful motion.

"Its fine." He felt her eyes on him still. "I can heal." He explained sounding bored and she stared at him for a few moments longer, then seemed to realize what she was doing and looked away, clearing her throat.

"Oh cool, so your like superman then?" His gaze was stifling but she ignored it. "Or well, more like the 'Red son' then I guess." She mumbled, brushing her hair behind her ear, by the look on his face he didn't know what she was talking about. She sought to clarify. "The 'red son' was like an alternate universe were Superman lands in Russia and basically becomes the next Stalin."

"I'm not a Communist."

"Your crazy powerful though, pretty sure all you need is laser vision.." She seemed to think about that for a second and Sylar rolled his eyes.

"I _do not _have laser vision."

"X ray vision?"

"Nope."

"Eh, too bad." She sighed, leaning over to fiddle with the radio. "So I guess you don't read comic books then?" she attempted to lure him into conversation.

"No." He didn't take the bait, but she was anything if not persistent.

"huh, even after you found out you had an ability? Weren't you curious to see if there was anything like you?" His dark eyes flashed.

"There is _**no one**_ like me." Terra, looked out the window realizing that conversation was futile even with the small moment of 'bonding' that had passed between them. Her disappointment hung in the air and Sylar adjusted his grip on the wheel. "What about you then? After you figured out you had an ability did you_ run to comic books_?" His voice tilted mockingly and he felt the subtle change in her posture as if she deflated.

"There isn't anything like me either.." She told him solemnly and he was intrigued, this time she didn't bother trying to change the subject.

"Care to explain, or should I just slice open your head and see for myself?" She smiled at that.

"Don't get too_ ahead_ of yourself, your going to need me for at least_ two more days_, remember?" She taunted him half halfheartedly before giving in.

"I don't really know what it is. I just know its destructive." The fact that her ability clearly frightened her made him all the more interested.

"Thats.. specific." He replied sarcastically.

"Its hard to explain okay?" She huffed, crossing her arms. "The first time it... manifested I guess, I was eleven. My neighbours dog got into our backyard and tore my cat to pieces... it was still there when I got home just chewing on it.."

"Then what?" He pressed impatiently and she shot him a peeved glance.

"I killed the dog.."

.

.

AN/ Hey kind of long for a first chapter but I hope its enough to convince you to read more ! Read and review with questions or opinions, I love to read what people think. This is probably just going to be a short fic series and I'll update in maybe a week. Hope this isn't too scripted, and yeah I'm aware that its in bad taste to take Luke's place by shoving my OC up his ass but I like my Oc better, let me know if you do too. :)


End file.
